The Bad Girl Who Rocks His World
by AZ - CookieMonsterLuver
Summary: Jeanette Orton And AJ Lee Are The Faces Of The Divas Division.Kaitlyn Is Out To Get Both Of Them For Stealing Randy For Them.Kaitlyn's Brother John Cena Is Falling For His Rival Randy Orton's Sister Jeanette . Will Randy Except This Or Never Be Happy Again ?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey Guys , This One Of My First Stories So Plz No Bad Reviews !**

****JEANETTE'S POV

I wiped the sweat of my forehead and went out of the ring to get a ladder since a table was already in the ring and I just put Kelly on it so I then slid into the ring with the ladder in tow I then set the 10 ft ladder up then climbed up it and Yelled.

MarieSault !

I Then Hit The Moonsault Perfectly And Put Kelly Through the Table ! So I Technally Just Won My 3rd Match which Was The First Ever Divas TLC Theme Song Saying That I Just Won The Match And The Divas Championship !

Your Winner And **NEW** Divas Champion Marie !

I Know What You Guys Are Thinking My Names Jeanette So Why Do They Call Me Marie ? Well Marie Is My Middle Name And Vince Wanted Nobody To Know I Was Randy's Older Sister So I Go By Marie In The Ring .

Now I'm Heading Backstage To Get Changed And Head Out With My BFF AJ To The Club To Celebrate My Win !

AJ'S POV

I was in my private lockeroom I have .I then see total darkness Cause Someone's Hands Are Over My Eyes.

Guess Who ? A Voice Said.

Is It My Sexy Boyfriend The Viper ?

I Then See Light Again And Turn Around To See Randy Pouting .

So You Ready For The Club Baby ? He Says.

No,I gotta get Dressed Why ?

He Then Gets On One Knee And Asks , April Jeanette Mendez Will U Do Me The Honor Of Marrying Me To Become ?

YES ! I Say In a yell - whisper.

Randy Then Jumps Up Then Puts The Ring On My Finger , Spins Me Around Then Kisses Me Passionatley.

AWWWWW ! I Hear Kaitlyn my ex-best friend and Randy's Ex-Girlfriend Say Sarcatically.

What Kaitlyn ?

I Just Wanted To See My Ex Bff Who Stole My Boyfriend For Me And Is Preggers With His Baby ! She Says Yelling.

Babes,Is That True That You're Pregnant With My Baby ? Randy Whispers Surprised.

Yes,It Is I'm 2 months Pregnant With You're Child Randy .

I then Run Out With My Stuff And To My Rental Car.

AJ Wait Up ! I hear Jeanette Say.

I Stop When I Opened My Car Door .

Whats Up Jeanette ?

Randy,Told Me You Were Preggers With His Baby Is That True ? Jeanette Said Surprised.

Yes,It Is.

**CLIFFHANGER !**

**A/N : How'd U Like It ? Plz Review !**


	2. Love

_AJ's POV_

How Long AJ ? Jeanette Just Asked Me.

I sighed then said, 1 week and 2 days .

Aj How come you didn't tell Anybody ? Jeanette Said.

It's A Distraction Jeanette I'm going back to the hotel Tell Randy To Meet Me There Ok ?

Jeanette Sighed Then Said, Fine ! Then She Left .

Finally ! I Then Left To A Diner First .

_Randy's POV_

I Can't Believe It AJ is Pregnant !

Kaitlyn Right Now Is Flirting With Me !

Hey Bro ! Jeanette Just Said.

What's Up Jeanette ?

AJ Told Me To Tell U To Meet Her At The Hotel When The Hoe Is Done Flirting With U . Jeanette Said Calmly .

Kaitlyn Says , Jeanette Next Monday I'm Gonna Challenge You For Your Divas Championship !

I'm Gonna Go Sis .

Ok Bro Drive Safe ! Jeanette Says .

_AJ's POV_

I Just Got Back To The Hotel From The Diner .

That Was A Fun Night I Say Sarcastically.

Randy Comes In To Our Room And Says , You Okay Baby ?

I'm Fine I'm gonna take a Shower.

I Then Go To The Bathroom Strip Down Then I Just Stare At Myself in the mirror After A Few Minutes I Jump Into The Shower.

_John's POV_

I am Tired Of Hearing Kaitlyn whining !I Know she is my sister but I'm tired.

Celeste , I'm Going Out !

Why John ? Kaitlyn Says Annoyed.

I'm Bored !

Fine ! Kaitlyn Says.

_Jeanette's POV_

I am Just Surprised ! My brother got My BFF pregnant !I hear A Knock At My Hotel Door.I Get Up And Answer It.

John Why Are Yo-

John Kisses Me Passionately !

He Then Comes In And Slams The Door Shut And Pulls Away From The Kiss And Asks Me.

Do You Have A Roomate ?

No,I Don-

Ok John Says That And Kisses Me Again And Pushes Me To The Bed .

**_a/n : let's leave those two alone and go to AJ._**

_AJ's POV_

I Got Out Of The Shower Then Got Dressed In This ( set?id=87663225)I Went Into The Bedroom And Saw Randy Asleep In Bed.I got into bed and mumbled to Randy.

I Love You.

Before I Fall Asleep I Feel Randy's Arm Wrap Around Me And Hear Him Mumble Back .

I Love You Too.

I Then Fall Asleep .

_**A/N : Plz Review !**_


	3. New You ?

**_Chapter_**** 3**

_ The Next Day_

_Jeanette's POV _

I woke up I then smiled after remebering last night's memories .I turned over and saw John asleep . I then got out of bed and got dressed in this

( cgi/set?id=87812756 ) . I Got Into The Kitchen And Saw It Was 9:48 AM. I Checked My Phone And Texts From AJ,Maxine,Alicia,Emma,and Paige To See I Missed The Plans To Go Sight Seeing With Them.I got an apple then wrote a note to john.

_John,_

_I Went Out To Where AJ Is Cause I missed Sight Seeing So I'll be Back In 6 Hours . So Make Yourself Comfy ;)_

_Luv,_

_J.M_

I Then Grabbed My Keys,Wallet,And Room Card and Left.

_AJ 's POV_

Where is Jeanette ?I'm at Starbucks Right Now With Maxine,Alicia,Emma,And Paige And I'm Dressed In This

( cgi/set?id=87820734).I Hear My Phone Buzz And See I Got A Phone Call From Randy .

(**Bold - AJ **and Underline Is Randy)

Hey Baby How Are You And The Baby ?

***Giggles* Where Fine Babes ! And You Know You Said Baby Twice Right ?**

Yeah You Know I Love Your Laugh ! What Are You And The Girls Doing ?

**We Are At Starbucks Getting Coffee Well Paige & Alicia Are In Line For Us And Do You Know Were Jeanette Is ?**

Sorry My Soon To Be Wife I Don't Know Were She Is *sighs*

**Oh Ok ! Well I Gotta Go Alicia And Paige Are Coming Back Bye Baby !**

Bye I Love You !

_Paige's POV_

Alright AJ , Here's Your Frap With Extra Whip Cream .

Thanks Paigey ! AJ Says.

Here is Your Regular Black Coffee Emma . I Hand It To Her .

Thanks Paige ! Emma Says.

Here is Your Peppermint Frap With Two Shots Of Sugar Maxine .

Thanks Paige ! Maxine Says.

I Hand Alicia Her Peppermint Coffee.

_Jeanette's POV_

__I Look Inside A Starbucks And See Alicia .I Go Inside And Go Over To The Table And Sit Down Beside Emma . I Look Over My Shoulder Too See The Bitches Of WWE/NXT Kaitlyn,Audrey Marie,Summer Rae,Bayley,Renee Young,and To Our Table Thinking They Own The Place.

Guys Don't Look Now But The Sluts Are Coming .

Great , I Hear Emma , Paige & AJ Say Sarcastically .

_Audrey Marie POV_

I Was Wearing This ( cgi/set?id=87838043 ) .Me And My Girls Just Got To Starbucks And Renee The New One And Me Saw The Hoes At A Table . So We Walked Over There Me Being The Leader Leaded Till Kaitlyn Pushed Me Out Of The Way So I Would Fall Bayley Helped Me Bayley And I Got There We Saw Kaitlyn Bitching About AJ.I Then Heard Kaitlyn Tell AJ She Kissed Randy Forcefully .

Kaitlyn , You've Gone To Far I'm Supposed To Be The Leader But You Want To Be So Be It Because I Quit !

I Then Go Outside To Hot Topic In The Mall In NY Where NXT And Monday Night Raw Are Being Taped.

_Bayley ' s POV_

I Can't Believe It Audrey Is Now The First Member Of The Group To Quit ! Now I'm Gonna Be The Second Member To Quit !

Kaitlyn, I Quit This Group !

What Bayley I Can't Loose My Two Best Members ! Kaitlyn Said In Disbelief .

I Then Got A Peppermint Frap For Audrey and A Black Coffee For Me .


	4. Wedding

**_5 Months Later_**

_AJ ' s P.o.v_

I Am Now Getting Ready For Getting Married To Randy ! I'm Wearing This cgi/set?id=89429032 . I Applied One More Coat Of Red Lipgloss.I Applied Another Coat Of Black Eyeshadow .I Went To The The Bridesmaid Dressing Room And Saw They Were All Ready.

'' Ready Girls ? '' I Asked .

'' Yes ! '' Jeanette , Maria , Mickie , Maryse , And Candice Said .

'' Let ' s Go . '' I Said .

We Walked Down Too The Doors . Jeanette Was Walking With John , Mickie Was Walking With Punk , Maryse Walked With Mike , And Candice Walked With My Brother Noah . When The Music Hit For Me To Walk Down The Aisle , I Walked Down The Aisle With My Dad .

Good Afternoon Everyone We Are Gathered Here Today For The Wedding Of Randy Orton And April Jeanette Mendez .

_Ya Ya Ya Now To The Reception ._

_Randy ' s P.o.v_

I'm Finally Married To The Love Of My Life And Mother Of My Child ! The Reception Is A Blast ! We Are In Miami , Florida . We All Are At The Beach Outside For The Ending Of The Reception .All The Guys And Me Have The Same Idea To Throw The Girls In The Water . Me , John , Punk , Mike , And Noah Threw Them Into The Water But AJ & Candice Did A Arm Throw So Me And Noah Got Soaked .

'' We Are Gonna Get Them . '' I Whispered To Noah Getting Out Of The Water.

Noah & I Looked Around For Them And We Saw Them Through The Window Inside Of The Church Talking To 5 Years Old .

'' Ladies ! '' Noah Yelled.


End file.
